


Five Unusual Things To Do With An Avocado: 1.) Avocado Cake

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Humor, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir asks for Boromir's help in making a treat for Cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Unusual Things To Do With An Avocado: 1.) Avocado Cake

**Author's Note:**

> An AU (complete with Miraculously!Undead Boromir) written for [](http://cocoajava.livejournal.com/profile)[**cocoajava**](http://cocoajava.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. Taking a cue from [](http://edoraslass.livejournal.com/profile)[**edoraslass**](http://edoraslass.livejournal.com/), who is Of The Smart, I thought to myself, "Wow, recipes. What a good idea! And how fitting for a foodie like CJ!" And then it occurred to me that CJ = avocados [insert joke about turning green here], and I was off looking for "unusual" recipes for avocados. Before I knew it, not only did I have a decent list (including a website touted as "Five unusual things to do with an avocado"), but Boromir and Faramir had shown up and offered to take over baking duties. Happy Birthday, [](http://cocoajava.livejournal.com/profile)[**cocoajava**](http://cocoajava.livejournal.com/)! ♥

"'Five unusual things to do with an avocado', hmm? Yet none of which involve the words 'shove' or 'up'. Huh."

"Do be silent, Boromir, and hand me the book. I would like to get this done before Cook returns."

"Ha. You're still sweet on her, are you not? And here I thought that was a long-faded crush predicated on those sweet rolls she would make you as a child. You have as of yet to shake off the lure of icing sugar, hmm?"

"Boromir."

"Yes?"

"The book."

"Oooh, this is good. Have you read this?"

"No. You haven't let me _look_ at it yet, have you?"

"I see why you requested my help--"

"I'm sorry I did, just now--"

"--'One egg, slightly beaten. One medium avocado, mashed'. It's the 'mashed' and 'beaten', isn't it? Who knew my skills would translate so well into the kitchen? ...Oh, look! Chopped cherries, pineapple and pecans! I can do chopped!"

"Put away the sword, brother."

"Come on. It'll be fun. If you'd be so kind as to move to the left a little..."

"Put it away."

"You really are no fun, you know that?"

" _Put away_ \-- Thank you."

"You know, your expression would easily sour milk. Which is a perfect happenstance, as your cake requires exactly that."

"You're not funny."

"I am. _Everyone_ says so."

"'Everyone' being Elessar, I suppose."

" _Aragorn_."

"Fine. Fine. Our King. He's 'everyone', is he? ...Oh, do wipe that smirk off your face. It is rather unbecoming."

"But it's true."

"...Just hand me the sifter."

"This thing here?"

"Yes, but be careful, it's-- Boromir. _Boromir!_ Don't wave-- _Augh!_ "

"...Sorry."

"Get out."

"I said I was sorry."

"Out."

"Think of it as camouflage. Perfect for the winter, all fluffy and white."

"I said, _'Get out'._ "

"Sorry. I'll go. ...Here. Both book and dishcloth for your hair. And face. And hands and... yes. I'm going."

"Thank you."

"...Faramir?"

" _Yes?_ "

"May I come back when you're done?"

"...Draw me a bath and Cook and I might consent to let you have a small slice."

"What if I offered to scrub your back and other, needier places?"

"I'll double the recipe. Give me an hour."

**Author's Note:**

> **[Avocado Cake](http://www.mynottinghill.co.uk/nottinghilltv/fe-restaurants_five_unusual_things_avocado.htm) **
> 
> **Ingredients:**  
>  1 egg, slightly beaten  
> 1 medium avocado, mashed  
> 110ml buttermilk or sour milk  
> 200g chopped pecans  
> 200g chopped candied cherries  
> 150g chopped candied pineapple, optional  
> 300g sifted all-purpose flour  
> 165g sugar  
> 1/2 teaspoon baking soda  
> 1/2 teaspoon baking powder  
> 1/4 teaspoon salt
> 
> **Method:**  
>  Preheat oven to 170 C. Mix egg, avocado, buttermilk, pecans, cherries and pineapple.
> 
> Sift together remaining ingredients into a large bowl. Pour avocado mixture into flour mixture. Mix only until flour is moistened. Do not over-blend.
> 
> Pour into a well-greased 9 x 13-inch pan or 3 small 4 x 7-inch loaf pans. Fill slightly more than 1/2 full. Bake for 1 hour, or 45 minutes if using small pans.  
> 
> 
>  **Other Unusual Avocado Recipes:**  
>  \- [Avocado Bread, Avocado Cake, Avocado Ice Cream, Strawberry Avocado Parfait, and AvoSalsa.](http://www.mynottinghill.co.uk/nottinghilltv/fe-restaurants_five_unusual_things_avocado.htm)  
>  \- [Avocado Pie](http://whatscookingamerica.net/Fruit/AvocadoPie.htm)  
>  \- [Avocado Gelato](http://www.epicurious.com/cooking/menus/cooknow/recipes/232017)


End file.
